L'ANGE et l'ÉTOILE
by Boy Alone
Summary: Koki est une personne qui angoisse très souvent. Puis, les jours passants, il goûte à ce que l'on appelle "trahison". Et il se rebellera contre ceux qu'il a le plus aimé. Peut-être même jusqu'à tuer. AkaFuri. Shonen-aï Yaoi. Rating T, mais peut varier selon les chapitres.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**« Maman, papa, j'suis rentré ! »**

Le petit garçon laissa ses affaires en vrac dans l'entrée. Il courut dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, là où il était sûr de les trouver.

**« Et vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, la fille dont j'suis amoureux m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Eh ben, j'l'ai demandé en mariage ! Elle a bien voulu ! Et... »**

L'enfant arriva dans la cuisine vide. Seul le silence répondit à sa joie. Il fit le tour de la cuisine, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se cachaient pas pour lui faire une blague. Il ne trouva personne. Il gonfla ses joues, en signe de mécontentement. Il gromela dans son T-shirt.

_**''Pfff...À coup sûr ils sont dans le salon, en train de parler de pot-lit-tique (politique)...''**_

Il se dirigea vers donc vers le salon. Dans le couloir, il vit des morceaux de vase éparpillés sur le parquet.

_**« Ben dis donc... Heureusement que j'ai mis des chaussons... Mais c'est quand même violent, quand papa et maman se disputent... »**_

Le petit enfant contourna les débris et se rendit devant la porte. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, quand il lui sembla entendre des voix provenir de la pièce.

**« Chuut..., parles-moins fort. Si quelqu'un nous entends...**

**-T'inquiètes, ceux là sont H.S. et leurs gamins doivent encore être à l'école.**

**-T'as raison. Bon, cherchons les documents. Où peuvent-ils bien être ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Le mieux serait qu'on cherche tout les deux de notre côté. Ca irai plus vite.**

**-T'as pas tort. **

**-Hey ! T'as pas entendus du bruit ? **

**-Non. Bah, ça doit être leur chat. Reprenons. »**

Le petit curieux paniqua. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Pourquoi étaient-elles là ? Et quels étaient ces documents qu'elles cherchaient ? L'idée d'aller chercher de l'aide ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il eut peur, très peur. Il se retint de ne pas partir en courant et prit sur lui. Il décida qu'il fallait chasser ces intrus -malgré le danger présent. Il prit donc tout ce qu'il avait de courage à deux mains et ouvrit d'un coup la porte. Mais il le regretta. Jamais il ne put oublier la vision d'horreur qui s'étendit sous ses yeux. Il y avait là ses chers parents qu'il cherchait tant, étendus sur le sol, éventrés, baignant dans la mare de leur propre sang. Le petit téméraire eut envie de vomir. Une odeur métallique le prit à la gorge. Il voulut s'enfuir mais se jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Il restait pétrifié et les individus, qui avaient été dérangé dans leur tâches, profitèrent de l'occasion.

Le plus grand des assaillants s'approcha de lui le prit par le cou, le soulevant du sol. Il se débattit, mais peine perdue, la poigne était trop forte. De plus, plus il se débattait, plus l'autre resserrait sa prise. Le petit garçon finit par manquer d'air. Satisfait, son agresseur desserra un peu sa prise. Il inspira une grande goulée d'oxygène. Le second assaillant, le plus petit, s'approcha à son tour, saisit sa main et brisa un de se doigts. La petite victime cria de douleur. L'agresseur parut plutôt content de son effet. De son côté, le petit assaillit souffrait le martyr. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et il n'était qu'à deux doigts de crier, mais il ne se le permit pas. Ce serait donner satisfaction à ses cambrioleurs. Il fit -essaya- fi de la douleur et jeta un regard haineux aux deux cambrioleurs. Le plus petit sourit et lui brisa un autre doigt. Cette fois, il ne cria pas. Mais, celui qui lui brisait les doigts, lui posa une question on-ne peux plus étrange.

**« Que sais-tu ? **

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Je sais que tu nous as écouté derrière la porte. Je t'ai entendu. Alors, que sais-tu ?**

**-T'as intéret à bien répondre ! Sinon j'te fais passer un sale quart d'heure !**

**-Mais je n'vois même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Si vous parlez des documents, j'en sais rien !**

**-Vraiment ? Allez, réponds moi, car sinon je te briserais les doigts un à un, le plus douloureusement possible, pour que tu souffres bien...**

**-Mais puisque j'vous dis que je n'sais rien ! Partez de chez moi !**

**-Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant, le morveux ! *brise un doigt***

**-Ggh!**

**-Laisses tomber, il ne dira rien, à savoir s'il sait quelque chose...**

**-Mmh... T'as raison. Tu peux le tuer.*brise un doigt***

**-Rapidement ? Je peux le torturer ?**

**-Oui. À ta guise. Il ne doit pas être vivant, il sait quand même pas mal de choses.**

**-J'en fait mon affaire !**

**-De mon côté, je continue de chercher. À condition qu'ils les aient caché chez eux.**

Le plus petit, qui semblait être le supérieur, marcha à l'opposée de la pièce. Tandis que le second, s'occupait de notre malheureux petit imprudent. Le colosse serra sa prise, jusqu'à ce que le petit fut au bord de l'asphyxie.

**« Hé, ne meures pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas drôle sinon.**

**-... Assassins!**

**-Hohoho ! T'es un p'tit rigolo toi ! Bien, pour te récompenser, je vais t'offrir une mort lente et douloureuse. Tu vas voir, tu vas me supplier de t'achever d'un coup.**

**-Je vous déteste ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Allez mourir !**

**-Tu m'plais toi, t'as du mordant. Mais désolé, c'est toi qui va mourir, pas nous. Alors ? Prêts pour la descente en enfer ?**

**-... »**

Le bourreau jeta sa victime contre le mur, ce qui l'a sonna. Il se saisit d'un poignard et l'enfonça la jambe droite du petit enfant, qui cria. Après, il lui laissa une estafilade sur le front. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du petit blessé. Ensuite, il planta son arme dans son bras gauche. Le petit malchanceux cria, et des larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues. Le tortionnaire n'en trouva que jouissance.

**« Haaa... Que c'est bon d'entendre ces cris de souffrances... Et ces larmes de désespoir ? N'est-ce pas quelque chose de magnifique ? Halala... Torturer quelqu'un, c'est le pied, tu n'trouves pas ?**

**-... On voit qu't'as jamais été torturé toi...**

**-C'est exact ! Que tu es perspicace pour un mioche de ton âge ! **

**-Abruti ! Mets toi à la place de tes victimes ! **

**-Fermes là, t'es bruyant, tu m'énerves. Sinon, que dirais-tu de mourir par le même sabre que ton père, qui les chérissait tant ?**

**-Vas en enfers !  
**

**-Bien dit ! Mais par pour moi ! »**

Sur ces mots, il ramassa un sabre non-loin de lui, déjà couvert de sang. _**''Celui de mon père...'' **_Le géant leva le sabre devant lui, et des gouttes de sang allèrent s'écraser sur le visage du petit martyr. Il ferma les yeux, sentant sa mort approcher. Même s'il savait qu'il allait bientôt mourir, il se retourna pour s'enfuir, présentant son dos à l'agresseur. Ce fut la pire erreur de sa jeune vie. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau, sur son dos, profondément. Il hurla, il pleura, mais ne mourut pas. Heureusement, son offenseur le laissa pour mort. Le mastodonte rejoint son chef, mais, la dernière chose qui apparut dans son chant de vision fut son grand frère qui surgit dans le salon, se jetant sur les individus intrus, en criant son nom. Koki. Ensuite, les ténèbres l'envahirent.


	2. Présentation de mon OC

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000002164 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000002148

Furihata Syusuke :

Syusuke est un jeune adulte à l'enfance douloureuse. En effet, c'est le grand frère de Koki, et bien qu'il n'est pas assisté à la mort de ses parents, il en garde des séquelles. Il a 11 ans de plus que son frère. Il travaille dans une société en tant que bio-chimiste. Il est très bon en chimie et et biologie. C'est pour ça qu'il est le plus jeune bio-chimiste dans la société. Il est jalousé par les autres membres qui veulent devenir bio-chimiste. Il est actuellement célibataire.

Il a les cheveux brun, court derrière mais long devant. Ses yeux sont brun, virant sur le jaune pâle. Il est grand, mince et très finement musclé.

Il excelle dans toute les matières scientifiques. Il a toute de même échoué à l'entrée d'une grande de biologie par deux fois. Il est aussi doué en sport. D'ailleurs, il pratique l'aïkido. Il cuisine divinement bien et a gagné plusieurs concours. Son hobby est le lancer de fléchettes, où il excelle. Il a des côtés sombre non-révélés.

Ceci est mon OC, merci de ne pas y toucher.


	3. Chapitre 1 Partie 1

Yo ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer (ou pas, avec moi c'est pas toujours évident, vous m'en voyez désolée), ce chapitre contient deux parties. Pourquoi eux ? Parce que c'était trop long sinon. (Enfin, pour ma part...) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

xXoOoXx

Noir. Sang. Peur. Douleur.

Il était seul, tombant dans les ténèbres. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était simplement effrayé. Il entendit des voix chuchoter. Il tenta de s'en approcher, mais ses membres ne bougèrent. Il perçut des formes d'où les voix prenaient source. Des visages. Puis, les voix s'approchèrent, s'amplifièrent, jusqu'à entendre clairement ce qu'elles disaient.

**« Viens, viens avec nous, et tu oublieras ta peur, ta douleur. Nous te promettons le Paradis, et non les Enfers. Alors viens avec nous... »**

Les visages répétaient ces mots inlassablement, d'une voie perfide, dénué de toute bonne volonté. Il eut des sueurs froides. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne retentit. Il ne pu que contempler les visages s'approcher de lui, à une allure fulgurante. Il distingua même dans les formes approchantes, se détachant peu à peu de l'obscurité, des corps. Il vit des mains, des bras, des pieds, des jambes. Il les sentit s'accrocher à lui, pour ne plus le lâcher. Il se débattit, mais les poignes ne lâchèrent pas prise. Au contraire, elles s'amplifièrent. Il eut mal. La souffrance envahit son être entier. Il plongea doucement dans l'inconscience douloureuse que lui conférait ses formes.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! "**

Syusuke fit irruption dans la chambre. Il avait entendut son frère hurler. Il s'approcha du lit de Koki, qui se débattait dans ses draps, en pleurs. Il le prit dans ses bras, afin de le bercer. Il le sentait trembler. **« Ssshuuut... Calmes-toi Koki, je suis là... Tu ne crains rien, je te protège. Ne pleures pas... Réveilles-toi de ce cauchemar... Je sais que tu peux le faire, alors fais le... Sois courageux... Ne restes pas avec elles, reviens vers moi... » **

Lentement, Koki cessa de bouger, sa respiration se fit plus régulière, mais ses larmes coulaient toujours. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux et leva ses grands yeux larmoyants apeurés vers son frère, qui lui sourit.

**« Syusuke...nî-san ?** demanda le cauchemardeur.

**-Oui ? Je suis là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

**-*snif* Elles étaient...encore là...**, balbutia t-il.

**-Les voix ?** interrogea Syusuke.

**-Oui...**

**-Bon... Oublies les pour l'instant. Essayes de te rendormir. Nous en reparlerons demain si tu le veux**, proposa l'aîné.

**-Haî... Onî-san ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu veux bien...rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?** quémanda le plus petit.

**-Bien sûr. Rendors-toi maintenant.**

**-Oya ... Sumi ...**

**-Dors Bien cuisiniers. »**

Les larmes avaient fini par se tarirent. Koki dormait maintenant à poings fermés. Son frangin le regarda, attendri, avant de soupirer. Les cauchemars de son cadet étaient revenus. Et chaque fois devoir le consoler l'épuisait. Il tourna la tête vers l'endormi, qui parlait dans son sommeil. Il se leva, et déposa délicatement la couette sur le brun. Il partit à pas de loups de la chambre et regagna la sienne.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, écrivit un mail qu'il envoya à plusieurs personnes. Il s'étira avec déléctation, en souriant. Il rejoignit enfin son lit, pour prendre une nuit réparatrice.

Le lendemain, lorsque Koki s'éveilla dans sa chambre, la première chose auquel il pensa était : ''_**Encore ? L'aie-je encore fait ? Je suppose que oui, je me sens si fatigué...'' **_Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, qui affichait 7h30. Il bailla et s'étira, avant de tilter.

« Eeeeehh ! Si tard ?! En plus, y'a interro aujourd'hui ! »

Koki se leva d'un bond, s'habilla à la hâte, se brossa les dents et prit son sac. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers, manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en ratant la dernière marche et se précipita dans la cuisine. Syusuke était assis, sirotant un café tout en tant lisant le journal. Il se précipita sur un verre de lait et fourra son bentô dans son sac, tout en parlant avec son frère.

« Onî-san ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! protesta le cadet.

-Hai hai, mais moi non plus j'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-Mais tu commences plus tard !

-Et alors ? C'est pas toi qui a été réveiller en pleine parun atroce cri.

Ah ... Gomen ...

-C'est bon c'est oublié. Dépêches-toi ou tu vas vraiment être en retard !

-Hai ! À ce soir Onî-san.

-Bonne journée. »

Le brun fila mettre ses chaussures, prit ses clés et partit. Il regarda son portable. 7H40. _**''Arrgh, 'faut que je me dépêche !'' **_Il accéléra l'allure. Être joueur de basket apportait du bon parfois. Il slaloma entre les gens qui étaient en travers de sa route, arriva devant le lycée Seirin et bondit dans sa classe. Il rejoint sa place en un temps record. Le professeur entra à ce moment-là. Il soupira de soulâgement. Il posa son sac et sortit ses affaires. Tout ça sans s'apercevoir qu'une présence l'avait épié.

« Furihata ! T'as oublié de t'réveiller ? Chuchota Fukuda.

-Waaaaah! Hurla Angle d'information en réponse.

-Furihata ! Où te crois-tu ? AU zoo ?

-P-pardon sensei ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerai pas ! Balbutia Koki, paniqué, en se levant.

-Tu as intérêt ! Rassieds toi maintenant. L'interro va commencer.

-Hé mec, j'suis désolé. J'voulais pas faire ça..., s'excusa Fukuda.

-C-c-c'est p-pas grave... », répondit le brun, toujours paniqué.

Le professeur distribua les feuilles, et le silence se fit. Au bout d'une demi heure, les mauvais et les bons élèves se démarquèrent. Les plus forts finissaient d'écrire avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Les plus faibles paniquaient, écrivant des réponses au hasard, à toute vitesse.

Koki n'appartenait à aucune de ses deux catégories. Il n'était ni bon, ni mauvais. Mais seulement, aujourd'hui, pour quelconque raison, il angoissait. Il n'avait écrit sur sa feuille que trois malheureuses réponses. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se concentrait. Il bougeait tellement que cela déranga ses voisins. Il s'excusa avec quelques signes et tenta de se calmer. N'y parvenant pas, il se résigna et demanda à son professeur :

« Ano... Sensei ? Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas bien...

-Hum... Oui, tu repasseras l'interro aux rattrapages. Vas-y.

-Merci. »

Il se leva, tout en rangeant ses affaires le plus silencieusement possible. Il prit la direction non pas de l'infirmerie mais du toit. Il monta les marches et se rerouva enfin sur au sommet du lycée. Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer par-dessous ses vêtements. Il se sentit un peux mieux. Son angoisse s'envola. Il se dirigea vers le petit bâtiment (sur lequel dors Aomine. Sérieux, comment on appelle ça ?!) et monta dessus. Il posa son sac, afin d'en faire un 'oreiller'. Il s'allongea et essaya de se détendre. Mais l'angoisse qui l'avait quitté avec le vent revint. Il paniqua encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Il se demandait bien ce qui causait cette angoisse. Malgré tout les efforts qu'il fit pour qu'elle parte, rien n'aboutit. Il se décida donc à véritablement aller à l'infirmerie.

Il prit le chemin menant à la salle et y entra. Une odeur de médicament l'envahit. Il se détendit un poils. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce, pour espérer entrevoir l'infirmier. Nada. ''_**Pff... Il est jamais là quand on en a besoin, de cet infirmier de pacotille !'' **_Il se dirigea vers un lit, pour s'y coucher. Il avait l'espoir qu'avoir un lit sous lui l'aiderait à se relaxer, mais il se trompa complètement. Au contraire, dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il _les _entendit et il _les _vit. Il ouvrit donc ses paupières en sursaut. Avant de pousser un long gémissement plaintif. _**''D'accord la nuit, mais pas le jour aussi ! Pourquoi ? J'en aie marre !''**_ Il attendit, mais plus il attendait, plus il avait peur. Il finit par reprendre son habitude -qu'il avait perdu il y a peu- et se recroquevilla sur lui, sous la couette en tremblant. Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie annoncant la pause de midi, il s'éjecta du lit, pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Ben alors Koki, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Kawahara.

-Hein ? Ah euh, rien... Rien d'important. J'ai simplement mal dormi cette nuit. Répondit ledit Koki, évasif.

-Mal dormi, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu bouges sans arrêt et tu te retournes toutes les cinq minutes vers la porte ? Interrogea Fukuda.

-... Eto... Le stress d'avoir loupé mon interro ? J'ai juste écrit trois réponses..., marmonna t-il, dépité.

-Ah oui, ça c'est sûr qu'elle était assez compliqué... Rien de trop difficile quand même... », approuva Tsuchida.

Koki soupira intérieusement. Il avait réussi à les faire changer de sujet. Il aurait bien voulu leur répondre, mais lui même ne savait pas d'où venait cette peur. Il préféra l'oublier pour le moment, enfin essayer, pour se concentrer sur ce que disait ses amis. La sonnerie retentit, et ils rejoignirent leur classe. La peur ne le quitta pas de tout l'après-midi. Il ne put donc pas se concentrer sur les cours, oubliant de prendre des notes. Il se promit de les demander à Tsuchida.

L'entraînement de basket arriva enfin. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les vestiaires, afin de s'y changer. Tout le long du trajet lycée-local, il se sentit épié. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser pour le moment.

Il écouta les conseils de la coach, et ils commencèrent. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Ou plutôt, tout son esprit était en alerte. Malgré les dificultés à son corps de pouvoir pratiquer le basket -à cause de ses de quelques problèmes (héhé, j'vous les révèle pas maintenant)- il ne se concentrait pas et pour cause, il manqua trois lancers -pourtant facile, même Kuroko pouvait se le permettre- loupa cinq passes et se prit sept balles dans la figure. Agacée, Riko le fit sortir du terrain. Elle se posta devant, il pouvait sentir ses yeux le foudroyer. Il déglutit avec peine, et attendit sa sentance. Au lieu de ça, la brunette lui posa un question, toute simple, mais pertinente.

« Furihata-kun, que se passe t-il ? »

Koki s'attendait fatalement à cette question, mais ne put donner de véritable réponse. Il se contenta de bredouiller une excuse et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. La coach, suspicieuse, le suivit du regard, mais ne dit rien. L'entraînement se termina et tous se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour une bonne douche bien méritée. Enfin, peut-être pas pour le num 12, qui malgré l'agacement de la 'démone', avait tout de même continué de s'entraîner, même s'il n'était pas concentré. Pendant sa douche, sa peur disparut, comme si elle avait été emporté par l'eau coulante sur son corps. Il fut donc dans les premiers sortit et attendit que ses amis sortent pour leur annoncer qu'il ne mangerait pas au Maji Burger avec eux.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Fukuda.

-Mon frère est à la maison, répondit le Point Guard.

-Ah oui, tu ne dois pas le voir beaucoup. Ben à demain alors, salua Tsuchida.

-À plus.

-Salut. »

Il prit donc le chemin de sa maison. Il réfléchissait à différentes choses, jusqu'au moment où il se sentit observé. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, étant dans la foule, il n'était pas rare que des personnes en regardent d'autres. Il continua donc son chemin tranquillement. Mais au bout de quelques autres minutes, le malaise s'amplifia. Il s'arrêta, provoquant les grognements des passants qui ne l'avaient pas vu. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. ''_**Mince alors... Je m'invente des trucs, c'est pas possible... Soit je suis parano, soit c'est vrai... Mais j'ai vu personne ! Mais j'me sens quand même observé... Mais c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ! Mais- Raaah ! Calmes toi mon vieux, respires un bon coup et marches ! De toute façon, t'es bientôt arrivé à la maison ! Allez courage !... » **_S'encourageant mentalement, il poursuivit sa route. Mais le sentiment d'être observé grandit tellement qu'il se retournait à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit louche. Il prit affreusement peur et courut chez lui, sous les yeux surpris des gens. Il arriva devant sa porte, sortit ses clés, entra et claqua la porte. Il relâcha son souffle, bien qu'il n'ai souvenir de l'avoir retenu. Syusuke, n'étant pas encore rentré, il enleva ses chaussures, et monta dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac, et s'écroula dans son lit. Quelle était cette sensation ? Pourquoi l'observait on ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa pauvre tête qui n'avait rien demandé. Il glissa de son lit, pour se traîner derrière son armoire. Il fallait être très mince pour se glisser dans le minuscule espace, qui était caché de toute lumière. Là, il se replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras les enserrant. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il pouvait appeler son petit ami pour se réconforter. Il trembla de tout son être, et finit par s'endormir. Malheureusement, il _les _entendit encore. Il _les_ vit encore. Ne pouvant pas s'endormir, il laissa glisser les larmes le long de ses joues, attendant avec impatience le retour de son frère.

xXoOoXx

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi, je n'ai pas trouvé cette partie de chapitre très attrayante... Ni le chapitre entier d'ailleurs... Enfin bref, avis ? Oh ! Désolée pour les changements de paroles par rapport à mon prmier post... Bon vous avez vus, non ? Je suis très désolée pour les fautes que j'ai faîtes...


	4. Chapitre 1 Partie 2

**Yo ! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je fais. (Et que je ferais...) Bref, passons à un truc que j'ai pas fait lors du prologue.**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient, roulement de tambours, au prestigieux Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Ainsi que tout ses personnages. Bon, en vérité, le scénario est de moi (heureusement ! Nan, j'rigole !), ainsi que le grand frère de Koki, en gros, MON OC.

Couple : Ben ça, j'vous laisse deviner...

Rating : Euh ben, j'en ai pas trop la moindre idée... Pour l'instant, je dirais T, mais ça risque de varier selon les chapitres.

Note : Enfin, breeeef, on s'en fout un peu de tout ça parfois, et sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !

« Koki ? Koki ? Ca va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Koki releva la tête, pour apercevoir son frère. Il se figea un seconde, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Surpris, Syusuke tomba à la renverse, entraînant son cadet dans sa chute. Dans un réflexe, il agrippa le jeune lycéen par la taille afin de le coller contre lui, et, au moment de percuter de le sol, il frappa le sol de sa main libre, minimisant la vitesse et la douleur. Il se redressa en position assise, son frère toujours collé contre lui, entre ses jambes. Il leva sa main, pour lui caresser la tête.

« Allons Koki, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda l'aikidoka.

-Snif ... Snif ... Dans ... la rue ..., Koki sanglota.

-Oui ? Qu'y avait-il dans la rue ?

-Il...y a...des personnes...qui...m'épiaient !

-Quoi ? En es-tu sûr ? Questionna t-il, alarmé.

-Hai !

-*soupire* Bon, ne t'occupes pas d'eux et arrêtes de pleurer. Un homme ne pleure pas, voyons ! Taquina gentiment le brun.

-Mmh... Hai..., répondit le plus petit, séchant ses larmes.

-C'est bien, bon garçon.

-...

-Hum ?

-Tu...me laisses me relever s'il te plait ? Tu m'étouffes..., quémanda le bio-chimiste, légèrement exaspéré.

-Hein ? Ah ! Hai ! Désolé ! » S'excusa Koki en se relevant.

Syusuke se releva et embrassa le front de son cadet. Ce dernier en profita pour déposer un bisou sonore sur la joue de son aîné. Le plus grand lui sourit avant de lui dire qu'il allait préparer le dîner. Le joueur de Seirin aquiesca et dit qu'il ferait ses devoirs en attendant. Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Mais, avant de commencer à cusinier, il prit son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et attendit. Au bout de trois sonneries, l'appelé répondit enfin.

« 'llô ? Une voix grincheuse retentit.

-C'est _toi_ ? Demanda prudemment Syusuke.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Répondit agacé, la voix.

-Soyez plus compétent ! Dit l'aîné du Point Guard.

-Hum ? Oh je vois. Très bien. Répondit du tac au tac la voix.

-Dit à _Sharker_ de ménager les autres. Le moineau ne s'envolera pas.

-... Compris. Tu n'oublieras pas de nous donner les oeufs. C'est très bon à la coque. Dit sarcastiquement l'interlocuteur.

-Entendu. Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

-'lut. »

Syusuke raccrocha et sursauta en entendant son frère enter dans la salle.

« Onî-san ? Avec qui parlais-tu de chasse ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais, dit Koki.

-Hein ? Ah non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste un collègue de travail. Il me demandait juste des conseils car il va faire une partie de chasse durant tout ce week-ends. J'y suis convié. Nous dormirons là-bas. Voudrais-tu venir ? Proposa le brun.

-Eeh ? C'est vrai ? Je peux v'nir ? S'écria le num 12 de Seirin.

-Oui, puisque je te le propose, ria doucement Syusuke devant l'enthousiasme de son frère.

-Ah... En fait non, j'pourrai pas v'nir... J'ai entraînement le samedi après-midi..., dit piteusement le basketteur.

-En effet, c'est embêtant. Voyons voir... Je ne pourrais pas essayer de la convaincre ?

-Humm... C'est pas une mauvaise idée..., approuva t-il.

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Je préviendrai que tu seras avec moi, et je convaincrais ta coach.

-Arigatô Onî-san !

-Hahaha... Tu ne seras pas le seul adolescent, il y en aura un autre. C'est le fils du patron de la société **Lacan (**si vous avez mieux à proposer...), ou d'Akinobu Akashi. Akashi Seijurô.

-... Quoi ?! Cria Koki, Surpris.

-Itei... Ne cries pas si fort... Tu le connais ? Demanda t-il.

-Si j'le connais ? Bien sûr ! C'est mon petit ami ! Dit fièrement Koki.

-Ton petit ami ? Et tu ne me l'as pas encore présenté ? S'offusqua t-il.

-Ano... Pardon ? S'excusa le brun.

-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ce que mon petit frère soit amoureux... Et d'un garçon en plus !

-Tu...es fâché ?

-Non, pas la moins du monde, le rassura t-il.

-Ah ! Ben, j'te le présenterai ce week-ends alors !

-Ca marche ! Maintenant, ouste, que je prépare à manger ! Non mais !

Hai Oni-san ! »

Koki remonta dans sa chambre, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Akashi. ''La chance ! J'vais voir Akashi-kun plus tôt qu'prévu ! 'Faut absolument que je le prévienne !'' Il se saisit de son portable, appuya sur la touche 'Favori' et appela Akashi. Il répondit dès la deuxième sonneries.

"Koki.

-Akashi-kun ! Akashi-kun ! C'est trop bien ! Cria le brun dans le téléphone.

-Koki. Calmes-toi. Qu'est ce qui 'est trop bien' ?

-Ce week-ends, je vais à une partie de chasse avec Onî-san, et il a dit que tu serais là ! Avec ton père ! C'est génial, non ? S'exclama, joyeux le Point Guard.

-En effet, répondit le rouge, amusé par la joie de son amant. Mais n'as-tu pas entraînement ?

-Si, mais Onî-san a dit qu'il convaincrai la coach.

-Ah bon.

-À c'week-ends alors ! J'suis trop pressé de te revoir !

-Moi aussi. Dors bien. Au revoir.

-Bonne nuit Akashi-kun! »

Le brun raccrocha, s'étira avant de sauter sur place. Quel bonheur ! Il allait revoir Akashi ! Il mit quelques minutes avant de se calmer et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Étrangement, il les trouva facile. Il les termina donc rapidement et prit une douche. Son frère l'appela et il descendit manger.

Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, la peur de la journée s'était envolé. Il se coucha donc serein, le sourire aux lèvres.

xX-Ellipse-Xx

De: Wolfire

À: Wind

Le moineau commence à perdre ses plumes. Envol retardé. Rien de plus à signaler.

Envoyé à : 02:23

**Bon alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Nul ? Bien ? Moyen ? À refaire ? Parfait ? Nan, je déc' !Bon, promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long !  
**

**À plus pour le prochain chapitre ! Et encore désolée pour les fautes !**


	5. Chapitre 2

Yo ! Vous me suivez toutes (tous, si y'a des garçons !) ? Bien !

Alors déjà, un énooooooorme désoléééééééeee pour TOUT ce retard ! J'ai vraiment honte, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons (heureusement !).

J'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai dû passer un peu plus d'un mois à l'hôpital. Et puis en revenant chez moi, je me suis aperçu que mon texte s'était enregistré au mauvais endroit et j'avais oublié sous quel nom je l'avais enregistré...

Breef, on est pas la pour parler de ma vie mais du chapitre 2, tellement en retard !

Rythme de publication : un chapitre toutes les deux semaines !

Allez, petite routine !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Syusuke et l'histoire. Tadatoshi Fujimaki, merci pour ces adorables personnages !

Pairing : AkaFuri et d'autres dans le fond.

Rating : Anooo... T, je ne sais pas vraiment, ça variera selon les chapitres...

Recherche : un ou une bêta-correcteur(trice) ! S'il vous plaît, manifestez-vous ! Je remercierai celui qui se présentera par un OS !

Réponses au reviews :

Laura-067 : Oui, je sais, c'est pas très fair-play, mais je trouve que ça créée des soupçons, et tout et tout. ('fin, j'me comprends, hein...) Très bonne question ! Comment les a t-il obtenu ? Héhé...

Non, Kuroko n'espionne pas pour Akashi, il prévient juste quand quelqu'un le _voit_. C'est tout.

Je pense que oui, Akashi va découvrir ce qui s'est passé... Mais pas pour tout de suite !

Ha ! T'as raison ! Mais j'aime bien les personnages bizarres !

Merci d'avoir reviewé, c'est super sympa !

Mira2a : Ah ben désolée... Je me suis plutôt fait enlevée par un hôpital ! Merci de t'inquiéter, je vais bien.

Bah heureusement que tu l'aimes ! J'me s'rai décarcasser pour rien sinon ! ;-)

Vraiment ? Je pense que c'est un hasard du destin... Ouais nan, j'pense pas... -.-'

Oui, j'ai voulu qu'il en fasse, j'ai dans la tête, un fight entre Syusuke et Akashi ! J'ai déjà décidé qui va gagner, mais c'est un secret !

C'est possible... *Syusuke : Bien sûr que je suis un ninja ! Jutsu ! Vous allez voir, je deviendrai, non pas le prochain hokage, mais le prochain Madara !* Tais-toi, Syusuke, tais-toi... (Désolée, gros délire, j'ai imaginé Syusuke avec les habits de Naruto...)

Super, ça me motive hyper beaucoup !

Merci pour ta review, ça donne chaud au coeur !

Layla : Alors là... IMMEEEEEENNNNNSE pardon ! Je t'ai fait le vent du siècle ! Je te remercie de ta review, vraiment ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde... Continue de reviewer (quelle demande égoïste !), je pourrai mieux répondre à tes questions.

Merci très chaleureusement d'avoir laissé une review !

Allez, bonne lecture (ou pas...) ! ;-)

xxxxxxx

« Bon, les gars, avant de commencer l'entraînement, déshabillez-vous ! Héla Riko.

-Pour faire quoi ? Demanda Kagami.

-Bakagami ! Pour évaluer où vous en êtes, pardi ! Répliqua t-elle.

-Oy ! C'est bon , pas besoin d'm'engueuler ! Soupira t-il.

-A-Ano... Coach ? Osa Furihata d'une petite voix, je suis obligé ?

-He ? Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle, surprise qu'il lui pose une telle question.

Ah ... »

Les joueurs se déshabillèrent tous, plus lentement pour Furihata. En effet, lorsqu'il se retrouva sans son maillot, tous les regards papillonnèrent vers lui, en particulier celui exaspéré de Riko. Il rougit et essaya de se rendre aussi invisible que Kuroko, lui qui sait si bien le faire.

« Furihata-kun, dit calmement la 'démone'.

-H-Haï ?

-Tu les as encore, demanda t-elle, inutilement.

-Haï...

-C'est toujours médical ?

-Uhm ...

-Et tu ne peux pas les enlever, juste pour maintenant ? Tenta Riko.

-Non ...

-Pffahlala..., soupira t-elle.

-Pardon ...

-Non, non, ce n'est pas hypergrave, c'est juste que comme que te l'avais déjà dit, j'aurais plus de mal à t'évaluer.

-... »

Furihata soupira. Bien sûr, qu'il aimerait les enlever ! Bien sûr qu'il aimerait ne PAS contrarier la coach ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Où plutôt, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que sous ces contraignants bandages, Seirin voit ses affreuses cicatrices, encore bien visible après tout ce temps. Il avait honte. Honte de ces marques indélébiles, honte de se cacher. Il avait peur des réactions s'il les montrait. Et si on lui disait de quitter le club parce que c'était moche ? Parce qu'à cause de ça, il ne savait pas jouer ? À cause de ça, il était moche, c'était un monstre (1) ? Non, hors de questions ! De plus, elles lui faisaient encore mal, ses cicatrices. Elles l'handicapaient lorsqu'il jouait, elles l'entravaient. ''_**Ils auraient peut-être raison de me traiter comme ça... Ils ne feraient dire que la vérité...'' **_Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait pas décider de les avoir. Ou si, mais plutôt accidentellement.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsque Riko cria « Ok, rhabillez-vous, on commence ! Et plus vite que ça, sinon je vous garantie que vous ne tiendrez plus sur vos jambes à la fin ! » Les joueurs de basket blêmirent et se dépêchèrent de se mettre à la pratique.

Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, ils étaient tous K.O., même leur Ace. Le pauvre Kuroko était plus mort que vivant, et Koki lui-même avait du mal à rester assis. Hyûga leur ordonna d'aller prendre rapidement une douche, pour éviter qu'ils n'attrapent un claquage. Ils se dépêchèrent de lui obéir et et filèrent tous sous les jets d'eau.

Furihata sortit le premier de la douche, les autres bien trop fatigués pour sortirent du petit cocon de chaleur qu'offrait la vapeur, et remit rapidement de nouvelles bandes. Il s'habilla en grimaçant, et de pressa pour accueillir son frère. En effet, ce dernier devait venir à la fin de l'entraînement.

Il sortit des vestiaires, et se dirigea vers la porte du gymnase, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir, Syusuke entrant.

« Onî-san ! S'exclama t-il.

-Koki, ton entraînement s'est bien passé, demanda ledit 'Onî-san'.

-Oui, pas de problèmes ! Viens, je vais te présenter à notre coach, annonca le Point Guard.

-Je te suis.

-Anoo... C'est quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Hum ? Ça ?

-Haï.

-Tu verras tout à l'heure, répondit malicieusement l'aîné.

-Mmh... » marmonna suspicieusement Koki.

Koki mena son frère vers Riko, qui discutait avec Junpei, sans doute des progrès ou lacunes des joueurs. Il toussota pour leur faire remarquer sa présence, et les deux aînés se retournèrent.

« Oui, que veux-tu Furihata-kun ? Demanda Riko.

Hum .. euh ... Bah, Oni-san vous Veut Parler, balbutia Kok, mal à l'aise.

-Onî-san... Est-ce la personne derrière toi ? Constata le capitaine.

-Haï.

-Bien, je vais lui parler, déclara la coach.

-Haï. »

Le n°12 s'écarta, permettant à son frère de converser avec Aida.

« Bonjour. Je me présente, Syusuke Furihata, frère aîné de Koki. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, annonca Syusuke, comme s'il avait appris par coeur les phrases énoncé.

-Bonjour, Riko Aida; coach de l'équipe de basket de Seirin. Moi de même. Ah bon ? S'étonna t-elle, poliment surprise.

-Oui, il me raconte que vous êtes une merveilleuse coach, -tyrannique parfois, m'a t-il avoué- et que c'est grâce à vous qu'il avance énormément au basket. Je vous remercie donc pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour mon tête-en-l'air de frère, récita t-il, en s'inclinant. Au fait, puis-je vous tutoyer ?

-Oui, tu peux puisque j'en fait de même. Ah, vraiment ? Bien, je dois aussi te remercier pour m'avoir transmis les mots de Furihata-kun, puisqu'il n'a pas daigné de me les dire en face, dit-elle -en s'inclinant à son tour- en lançant un regard menaçant vers Koki -terrorisé- qui patientait avec un Hyûga plus qu'exaspéré.

-D'accord.

-Mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu. Alors ? Demanda t-elle.

-Exactement. Je suis venu pour te convaincre de laisser ton joueur -en même temps mon frère- aller quelque part avec moi, ce week-end. Es-tu d'accord ?

-S'il ratrape la séance, alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Tu la rattraperas, cette séance, n'est-ce pas, _Koki _? S'assura Syusuke, mi-menaçant, mi-amusé (perso, je vois pas comment on peut être menaçant en étant amusé !).

-H-Haï ! balbutia t-il.

-C'est d'accord, conclut Riko.

-Oh ! Attends une seconde, j'allais oublier quelque chose, interrompit prestement le bio-chimiste.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai... un cadeau pour toi.

-Ooooh, c'est aimable de ta part ! S'exclama, t-elle ravie.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, mais... »

Il lui donna le cadeau. De son côté, Hyûga fusillait du regard le frère de Koki. En effet, il n'avait l'air de trop aprécié le soudain rapprochement des deux individus. Quand à Koki, il attendait, indifférent à la joie de Riko, au stress de son frère ou à la colère de son capitaine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua même pas ses coéquipiers -se posant des questions sur le quatuor- sortirent du gymnase. Il ne remarqua pas non plus -ni les autres- que quelqu'un les écoutait, à quelques pas d'eux. (Et on se demande qui, hein ?)

Tout à coup, un cri retentit. Toute l'attention se tourna vers la source, c'est à dire la brunette.

Elle tenait dans ses mains des feuilles, récemment dans la pochette que tenait Syusuke sous son bras. Elle arborait un sourire joyeux, proche du sadique (pauvres joueurs de Seirin...). Elle sautillait sur place et on pouvait presque imaginer des cornes et une queue noires sur elle, comme Lucifer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, coach ? Demanda Koki, perplexe.

-Hiiiii ! Furihata-kun ! J'adore ton frère ! lui répondit Riko, plus qu'enjouée.

-Ah... Pourquoi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Renchérit le capitaine, jaloux, sans (aucun) doute.

-Il m'a donné le programme d'entraînement de toutes les équipes de basket concourante à la WinterCup, de Kaijô, en passant par Seiho, pour continuer avec Shutoku, en finissant par Rakuzan ! Et bien d'autres ! déclara la démone, toute guirellette.

-NOOON !? Rakuzan ?! Sans déc' !? Crièrent en même temps Koki et Hyuga, comme s'ils étaient restés sur 'Rakuzan'.

-Oui oui ! Regardez ! »

Elle leur tendit les feuilles, et ils lurent qu'en effet, c'était des programmes d'entraînement.

« Wouaaah ! T'es trop fort, Onî-san ! Comment t'as fait ? Réclama le n°12.

-Héhé... C'est un secret, petit fouineur !

-Mais-SEAE! Il plaignit Koki.

-Furihata-san, merci, merci mille fois ! cria Riko en s'inclinant bien bas.

-En effet, cela motivera énormément les autres et nous aurons des atouts lors des matchs, dit le capitaine -ne voulant sans doute pas rester en reste- d'un air supérieurement suffisant.

-Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment. Par contre, Koki, me présenteras-tu ce jeune homme qui se trouve derrière nous depuis un moment déjà ?

-Hee? »

Les trois membres de Seirin se retournèrent pour vois de qui il parlait. Grande (gigantissime, oui !) fure leur surprise lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec... Kuroko.

« AAAAAHHHH ! hurlèrent-ils.

-Ben quoi ? Demanda l'aïkidoka, perdu.

-Qu... Que... Mais enfin Kuroko ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous l'avait pas fait ce coup là ! S'exclama Hyyuga, encore choqué.

-Kuroko, tu vas souffrir au prchain entraînement, souffla Riko.

-Vous devriez y être habitués, depuis le temps, répliqua Kuroko.

-A-Ano... Onî-san, je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya, passeur de Seirin, mais aussi mon ami, dit le brun d'une minuscule voix, où l'on entendait encore de la panique transparaître. Kuroko, mon frère, Syusuke Furihata.

-Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance. Depuis le temps que Koki me vante tes exploits avec ta... lumière, si j'ai bien compris, dit-il, en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches (au colgate, s'il vous plait !).

-Bonsoir, répondit le bleuté, sobre, dans une totale expression de neutralité.

-Euh... Furihata-san, tu as dit que Kuroko était là depuis un moment, mais... Comment tu as fait pour le remarquer aussi vite alors que c'est la première fois que tu le rencontres et que pour nous, il nous fait encore peur, comme tu as pu le contater ? Déclama Riko, essouflée apres sa longue tirade.

-Hein ? Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

-Ben non..., firent les trois autres.

-Vous êtes l'un des rares à me remarquer, dit le passeur, que, naturellement (Ouh, Tetsu-chan ! Je te plains !) tout le monde avait oublié, sauf Syusuke.

-Ah vraiment ? » S'étonna Syusuke, tandis que les autres sursautèrent de plus belle.

Kuroko hocha de la tête avant de reprendre :

« Mais très précisément, vous êtes la deuxième personne.

-Ah bon ? Firent les trois membres de seirin.

-Oui.

-Et... Est-ce que cela serait ton ancien capitaine du collège ? Il me semble que tu faisais parti de la Génération des Miracles et que ton capitaine était Akashi Seijurô ? Je me trompe ? Demanda t-il.

-... En effet, c'est cela, répondit le n°11.

-Tu connais ? Fit Koki, surpris

-Hého ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais plus de basket que je suis plus ! Répliqua le bio-chimiste, vexé.

-Anooo... Désolé ?

-Raah, accordé !

-Alors comme ça tu as fait du basket ? Demanda Hyuga.

-Oui, j'en ai f-

-Si ça vous ne dérange pas, je vais m'en aller. (Oooh le malpoli ! Couper la parole !) Au revoir, dit Kuroko.

A demain, Kuroko, firent Riko et Hyuga.

-Salut Kuroko.

-Au plaisir de te revoir ! » s'exclama Syusuke.

Pendant que les autres continuaient de discuter, il sortit rapidement du gymnase. Il fit énoooorme vent à Kagami qui l'attendait et sortit son téléphone portable.

Il attendit deux tonnalités, avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

«Tetsuya.

-Bonjour Akashi-vous.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-J'ai rencontré le frère aîné de Furihata-kun.

-Je vois. Et ?

-Il m'a _vu_.

-Vraiment ? En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui, c'est le seul qui m'est remarqué. Les autres ont agi comme d'habitude.

-D'accord. C'est la première fois que tu le rencontres, je suppose ? »

Kuroko resta perplexe. Akashi ne 'supposait' jamais, il affirmait. Alors pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il supposait ? De plus, il devait informer son ex-capitaine d'une autre chose.

« Oui.

-Bien.

-Akashi-Kun?

-Qui a t-il, Tetsuya ?

-Le frère de Furihata-kun a offert un cadeau à Aida-san.

-Quel est-il ?

-Les programmes d'entraînements de toutes les équipes de basket concourante à la WinterCup. »

Pas besoin d'en rajouter plus, Akashi avait compris.

« Très bien. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. Tu seras récompensé.

-Bien.

-Continue de m'informer. »

_**''Encore un ordre,**_ pensa le bleuté. Mais il se fit une raison. **_''Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude.''_**

« Oui, je le ferai.

-Bien. Au revoir Tetsuya.

-Au Revoir Akashi-kun. »

Et il raccrocha. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers un Kagami plus que furieux et évita vainement de se faire tabasser par l'ado aux cheveux rouges. Il grimaca et se dégagea d'un léger coup de coude.

« Oy, Kuroko ! J't'ai attendu super longtemps ! Grouilles toi, 'y va plus avoir de places ! Clama le rouge.

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Et les deux lycéens se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent la rue et se retrouvèrent au Maji Burger.

Kagami se mit à grogner, pestant contre le monde qu'il y avait. Un message tacite passa entre eux, et ils se séparèrent. Le bleuté se dirigeant pour réserver une table, le rouge pour prendre la commande.

Xxxxxxxxx

Akashi raccrocha. Il était pensif. _**''Le frère de Koki**_, pensa t-il, _**comment a t-il fait pour avoir les programmes d'entraînements ? Il doit sûrement avoir des contacts dans les lycées. Mais Tetsuya a dit de toutes les équipes. Donc je dois comprendre Rakuzan dans le lot. Pourtant, aucune personne de l'extérieur n'a le droit d'accéder aux informations du lycée et de l'équipe, j'y ai personnellement veillé. Alors comment s'y est-il prit ? Qu'est ce qui a échappé à ma surveillance ? À moins que... Oui, ça doit être ça... Il faut que je vérifie, mais je le ferai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais découvrir superficiellement qui est le fameux frère de mon ange.''**_

Akashi se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entra, et se dirigea droit vers son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise roulante et alluma son ordinateur. Akashi était fébrile. Il allait découvrir quelqu'un qui égalerait peut-être son intellect. Pas que les autres soit idiots, mais personne ne comprenait sa logique. Il entra son mot de passe, les mains légèremetn tremblantes. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se montrerai de cette façon en publique. _**''Enfin, quand même devant Koki. Oui, je le ferai.''**_

Il déplaca le curseur vers le moteur de recherche et tapa Furihata Syusuke. _**''Furihata Syusuke. Mon père m'en a parlé. Il est celui qui produit le plus de recherches et de résultats pour le laboratoire 'Fury Corporation'.''**_

Les résultats s'affichèrents, et plusieurs furent mit de côté, par les plus grands soins d'Akashi. Il cliqua sur un lien qui lui parût suffisament fiable. Il commenca sa lecture :

_''Furihata Syusuke, seulement âgé de 26 ans, est le plus jeune bio-chimiste que l'on est connu. Très doué, il obtint son diplôme de l'université 'Body Corpus', à 16 ans. Il fit ensuite trois ans d'étude à l'université 'DNA Corps' et se mit à travailler à 19 ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui au laboratoire 'Fury Corporation'.''_

Akashi interrompit sa lecture. _**''Deux universités en 5 ans, cela ne m'étonnerai pas que cela soit un surdoué. Il faudra que Koki me le confirme.'' **_Il reprit le pavé de la biographie :

_''Furihata a gravi les échelons sans l'aide de ses parents, qui sont décédés depuis 11 ans. Il s'occupe seul de son petit frère, __Furihata Koki__, qui est âgé de 11 ans de moins que lui._

_Étant jeune, Furihata Syusuke a pratiqué le basket et l'aïkido. Il arrêté la pratique du ballon en sortant du lycée. Cependant, il a continué l'aïkido, où il est maintenant 7ème Dan.''_

_**''7ème Dan... Intéressant. Il est deux Dan au-dessus de moi. Il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles, et pas qu'au basket pour rattraper mon retard.''**_ songea le capitaine de Rakuzan. (Enfin, je crois ! x) Je ne sais plus...)

Il arrêta ses recherches, ferma son ordinateur, se leva, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma ses yeux hétérochromes. Il rassembla ses pensées et fit le tri. _**''Bien, Koki a un frère aîné -je le savais déjà- qui s'appelle Syusuke. Il est le plus jeune bio-chimiste de sa génération et travaille depuis 7 ans au laboratoire 'Fury Corporation'. Il a aussi fait deux universités en 5 ans, des plus connus, célèbres et prestigieuses. Il a aussi fait du basket jusqu'au lycée, mais il n'est pas précisé quand il a commencé. Il pratique l'aïkido et est 7ème Dan... Je ferai un combat contre lui, ainsi qu'au basket, pour jauger son niveau. Je demanderai des précisions à Koki. En résumé, un ennemi potentiellement dangereux. **_En arrêtant le fil de ses pensées, il resta quelques minutes allongé sur son matelas, se détendant au calme. Puis, ses paupières se relevèrent, ses yeux n'étant plus hétérochromes mais rouges. Deux orbes brillantes d'un rouge rubis ensanglantées. Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, ses yeux redevinrent de deux couleurs. **_''Mais... Quand est-il de leurs parents ?''_**

xxxxxxxxx

Vala ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Avis, reviews, tout est permis ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'ortho', signalez les moi !

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 3

Yo !

Et on s'retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, yeah !

Juste avant que vous ne partiez lire, un grand grand grand merci à Mira2a, ma bêta-correctrice depuis peu !

Pour l'OS que je lui est offert, c'est un KiKasa ouaaaaiiis !

Mira2a, ce chapitre t'est dédié !

Bonne lecture !

xXXXXXXXx

Et c'est par ce joli matin ensoleillé -froid- que les deux frères partirent pour se retrouver bloqués assez longtemps dans les embouteillages -et ce, 20 minutes après leur départ.

Syusuke fulminait. Et valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin.  
Bah oui, il avait fait se lever le n°12 très tôt pour ne pas -justement- se retrouver coincé dans les bouchons, et, à croire que les gens avaient eu exactement la même idée que lui, ils étaient tous immobilisés dans une marée de voitures à la carrosserie étincelante.  
Et Kōki... Ben Kōki, il se faisait tout petit, son frangin pouvant être aussi gentil que méchant. _**''Si ça s'trouve, Ôni-chan est schizophrène...''**_ pensa t-il, en tremblotant. Il tourna la tête et admira le paysage morne. Des plaines et des plaines. Et encore des plaines. Il songea à la partie de chasse. Il allait revoir Akashi. Le brun était bien trop heureux. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus allaient enfin se rencontrer !  
Un soupir d'agacement lui fit tourner la tête. Syusuke marmonnait des choses inintelligibles dans sa barbe imaginaire -il avait pourtant l'âge d'en avoir une- et serrait si fort le volant que ses jointures en blanchissaient.

« Onî-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-il, sachant pertinemment que la question était idiote.  
-Mmh... Pardon, tu disais Kōki ?  
-Rien de bien important, t'inquiète pas, soupira Kōki.  
-Si tu le dis » conclut l'aîné.

Le cadet le regarda avec surprise.  
Syusuke abandonnait déjà ? D'habitude, il aurait taquiné son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise. Et il se serait montré très tenace. Mais là, non. _**''Mais pourquoi ? Onî-san a l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui... C'est peut-être à cause de moi.. Oui, ça doit être ça, il dit que je peux venir, mais je suis sûr que cela ne l'arrange pas... Mince, je me sens dérangeant maintenant...''**_ Il se déprima tout seul, malheureux. Il sentit la voiture redémarrer et son frangin laissa échapper un cri de joie et de soulagement.

Ils roulèrent pendant encore une bonne heure et arrivèrent vers 10 heures devant un escalier, faisant face à un grand chalet construit de troncs d'arbres empilés. Syusuke descendit du véhicule pour prendre les sacs. Voyant que son frère ne le suivait pas, il repassa devant et un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres.  
Kōki était encore endormi, sa tête penchant légèrement sur le côté. Mais ce que Syusuke trouvait 'mignon', était le fait que le brun marmonne des phrases sans queues ni têtes, partiellement compréhensibles.

"Sei-chan... Tu m'apprends ? Arrête, tu vas encore te blesser ! Sei-chan ! Allez ! Sinon, je recommence à t'appeler Akashi-kun !  
-Kōki, réveille-toi, on est arrivé, dit doucement Syusuke.  
-... Non... S'moi dormir...  
-Rooh, allez, tu vas voir Sei-chan !  
-Il est où ?, demanda t-il, soudain parfaitement réveillé.  
-Ah, j'en sais rien, et viens plutôt m'aider à décharger.  
-Hai..., répondit Kōki. Onî-san est tellement méchant", bougonna t-il dans son coin.

Il descendit à son tour et prit son sac, et les autres qu'il restait. Son frère était déjà parti, sans doute pour s'excuser de leur retard.  
Il se dirigea vers les marches, son sac sur le dos, trois autres pendant de ses bras. Il engagea son pied sur la première marche, admirant le tapis de feuilles morte qui la parsemait... Et, fatalement, il glissa la tête la première.

xXXXXXXXXXx

Akashi patientait avec ses parents et des amis à eux autour d'une table située sur la terrasse. Il sirotait un café, quand un bruit de voiture se fit entendre. Il leva la tête, une voiture d'un bleu très sombre arrivant. Son père et deux amis dûrent la reconnaître, car ils se levèrent.

"Aah, ils sont enfin arrivés ! s'exclama Akinobu, le père de Seijurō.  
-Il y a dû avoir des embouteillages, je ne vois que ça, dit un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux brouissalleux lui donnaient un air jamais coiffé, ce qui rappelait au rouge junior les cheveux de Tetsuya au réveil. Et c'était un colosse. Seul Murasakibara pouvait lui faire concurrence, et encore.  
Le dernier homme ne dit rien, un air d'amusement agacé passant seulement sur son visage. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, retenus en un catogan, le tout laissant une mèche retomber sur son œil droit. Il était plus petit qu'Akinobu mais tout de même plus grand qu'Akashi Junior.  
Seijurō vit son père et les deux hommes se diriger vers un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il se leva à son tour, afin d'aller le saluer. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'absence de son 'amour'. Il ne le voyait nulle part.  
Il s'approcha du nouveau venu, et s'arrêtant, observa son paternel.

"Eh bien, mon cher Syusuke, on t'attendait avec impatience ! Vous avez fait bon chemin ? demanda Akinobu.  
-Oui, très bien, si ce n'est quelques embouteillages !"

_**"Ouais, quelques embouteillages, dis plutôt énormes !"**_ pensa sarcastiquement le capitaine de Rakuzan.

"Mais dis-moi, tu m'avais parlé d'amener ton petit frère, mais je ne le vois pas, où est-il ? interrogea de nouveau Akinobu.  
-Il descend, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se tournant vers Seijurō qui le regardait, la question muette flottant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux.  
Le rouge aquiesca, et regarda vers la voiture, apercevant enfin l'objet de ses désirs. Il voulut le rejoindre, mais son père eut la merveilleuse idée de le présenter à ce moment au Furihata présent.

"Syusuke, je te présente mon fils, Seijurō.  
-Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Akashi-san. Tu dois être le fameux Sei-chan, non ?  
-Je vous demande pardon ? répondit-il, abasourdi.  
-Aah, il ne t'appelle pas encore comme ça ?  
-Non.  
-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Roh, le co-

Un cri l'interrompit. Ils se retournèrent tous et purent voir Kōki faire une descente la tête la première.  
Syusuke et Seijurō se précipitèrent vers le malchanceux, qui pour l'instant, était plus mort que vivant. Le pauvre était sur le côté, recroquevillé en une position foetale.

"Hey, Kōki, ça va, rien de cassé ? demanda le frangin.  
-Tout va bien. Tu es juste sonné et encore paniqué de ta chute. Tu n'as que quelques égratinures, déclara Akashi, en analysant les blessures de ses yeux. Bonjour Kōki, tu as fait bon voyage ?  
-Itai..., gémit Kōki, en réponse. 'jour Akashi-kun, oui, mis à part les bouchons.  
-Ça résume bien la situation, dit ironiquement Syusuke.  
-Kami-sama ! Jeune homme, tu vas bien ? s'exclama une voix.  
-Oui, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, assura Kōki, en se relevant, chancelant, rapidement aidé par le rouge.  
-Tant mieux. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller vite désinfecter tes égratinures, avant quelles ne s'infectent, dit Akashi Senior, à qui la voix appartenait.  
-D'accord.  
-Seijurō, accompagne-les, on va préparer les fusils. Dis à ta mère de nous rejoindre.  
-Bien père."

Akashi Junior les conduisit dans le chalet. Il s'arrêta devant une porte.

"3ème porte à gauche, au bout du troisième couloir en partant de la droite. La salle de bain se situe là. Je vous rejoindrai, déclama t-il.  
-O.K. Merci Akashi-kun", dit joyeusement Kōki.

Ledit Akashi-kun sourit en retour. Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son conjoint, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le nº12 de Seirin. Il se précipita dans le couloir, voulant à tout prix cacher ses rougeurs.  
Akashi soupira, amusé et Syusuke secoua la tête, amusé aussi. Ce dernier suivit le joueur de basket, en remerciant le capitaine au passage.

Lorsqu'il rejoint son frère dans la salle de bain, il était déjà en train de se passer un coton imbibé d'alcool, en grimacant, et le coton s'enlevait prestement du bras. Il secoua de nouveau la tête, et se dirigea pour aller l'aider.

"Laisse Kōki, je vais le faire.  
-Hein ? D'acc'."

Il laissa son frangin changer de coton, l'imbiber de produit et le passer sur la blessure. Il faillit crier tellement cela piquait. Le plus petit des bruns s'écarta de la source de sa douleur.

"Itai !  
Enfin Kōki, fais pas le gamin !  
-M'en fiche, ça fait mal !  
-Ça va être encore pire après, si on ne le fait pas, soupira Syusuke.  
-Mais...  
-Kōki, ça suffit, viens ici, et laisse moi soigner ton front avant qu'on ne _la_ voit.  
-Mmh... Hai... Mais tu m'fais pas mal !  
-Oui oui, promis, fit-il.  
-Mouais...", grommela Kōki, pas convaincu du tout.

xXXXXXXXXx

Quand les Furihata partirent, Akashi frappa à la porte. Il attendit que la personne daigne lui dire d'entrer. Il soupira d'agacement. Un "Entrez !" le sortit de ses pensées blasées.  
Il entra donc dans la pièce, grande et lumineuse, composée d'un canapé, de deux fauteuils, d'une table basse et... de sa mère.  
Akashi Akarui était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, parsemés de reflets rouge brillant. Elle avait un visage doux, de magnifiques yeux rouges et or, l'or l'emportant sur le rouge.(1) Malgré ça, elle arborait un air qui glaçait tout le monde -sauf Seijurō- y compris son mari. Elle devait mesurer environ 1m64, ce qui était assez grand pour une femme. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir, d'un T-shirt vert armée et d'une veste de la même couleur que son haut.  
Lorsqu'Akashi entra, elle releva la tête des documents qu'elle lisait et afficha un léger sourire. Elle se leva et vint se planter devant son fils.

"Oui, que veux-tu, Sei ? fit-elle, d'une voix froide mais douce.  
-Père m'a dit que tu devais les rejoindre. Syusuke et Kōki sont arrivés, dit-il sobrement.  
-Ah ? Et personne ne me prévient ? Je vous le ferai payer, sois-en sûr.  
-Je n'oublierai pas.  
-Bien. Bon, je vais les rejoindre. Où sont Syusuke et son frère ?  
-Dans la salle de bain. Je vais les rejoindre, ils arrivent.  
-D'accord. À plus tard."

Akashi ne répondit rien, et sortit de la pièce. Il était trop pressé de voir son petit ami, et surtout comment il allait. "De simples égratinures, pas de sang, tout va bien" pensa t-il.  
Il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau, quand un éclat de voix se fit entendre. Surpris, il arrêta son mouvement et tendit l'oreille. (Oh, Sei, c'est pas bien d'être curieux !)

"Itai !  
M'enfin Kōki, fais pas le gamin.  
-M'en fiche, ça fait mal !  
-Ça va être encore pire après, si on ne le fait pas.  
-Mais...  
-Kōki, ça suffit, viens ici, et laisse moi soigner ton front avant qu'on ne la voit.  
-Mmh... Hai... Mais tu m'fais pas mal !  
-Oui oui, promis.  
-Mouais..."

Akashi s'écarta de la porte, perplexe. _**"De quoi parlent t-ils ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on voit ? C'est étrange. J'en parlerai avec Kōki."**_ Il rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête.  
Il frappa et entra. Les frères lui sourirent, en particulier Kōki, ravi de voir son copain. Il se jeta dans ses bras, et le rouge lui rendit son étreinte. Syusuke les regarda, amusé et sortit de la pièce.  
Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, avant que Seijurō n'initie un baiser, auquel le brun répondit bien vite.

"Akashi-kun ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! s'exclama Kōki.  
-Toi aussi. Mais dis-moi, Kōki...  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Sei-chan ? fit Akashi, en souriant malicieusement.  
-Qu...!"

Le joueur de Seirin s'étrangla et rougit tellement vite que c'en était presque inhumain. Il cacha son visage rouge de honte dans le torse de son amant.

"Que... Mais qui t'a dit ça ? Et comment tu le sais ? murmura t-il.  
-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Kōki.  
-Mais... Bah parce que c'est gênant... balbutia t-il.  
-Je ne te crois pas, dit Akashi.  
-Hum euh... Tu viens, ils vont nous attendre...", s'exclama t-il, en changeant de sujet.

Le rouge soupira. Il n'abandonnerait pas.  
Il suivit donc Kōki et arrivèrent vers les adultes, qui discutaient joyeusement.  
Lorsque ces derniers les virent, ils stoppèrent leur conversation et dirigèrent leurs attention vers le petit couple.

"Bien, bien, vous êtes là. Kōki, as-tu déjà utilisé un fusil, ou une carabine ?" demanda Akinobu.

Déstabilisé par l'utilisation de son prénom, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il se reprit bien vite et dit :

"Euh... Non, jamais, une certaine timidité dans la voix.  
-C'est pas grave. On va t'apprendre.  
-Merci beaucoup ! Fit Kōki en s'inclinant.  
-Bien, tu vas suivre Leone et Kyoshirō (2), ils vont te donner un fusil à tes capacités et vont t'apprendre à la manier, dit-il, en montrant le colosse et l'homme blond du doigt.  
-Hai.  
-Père, je vais av-, commenca Akashi Junior.  
-Seijurō, tu viens avec nous finaliser les réglages", interrompit son père.

Devant l'air déçu qu'affichait son amant, Kōki ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire cristallin s'échappa et tout le monde écouta la douce mélopée que cela produisait.  
Kōki s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux.

"Kōki, te moquerais-tu de moi ?  
-Absolument pas Akashi-kun !  
-Ah, là, là... Bon, je vais te laisser, à tout à l'heure, soupira le rouge.  
-Hai, à plus tard !"

Le brun s'approcha de Seijurō et posa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres et partit ensuite avec les deux hommes. Il sourit. 

xXXXXXXXXXx

S'éloignant des autres, le groupe se dirigea vers une petite cabane située derrière le chalet. Ils entrèrent et Leone referma la porte. Kōki trouva cela étrange mais ne releva pas. Kyoshirō lui mit un fusil dans les mains et, surpris par le poids, il tomba en même temps que l'objet. Il releva la tête et observa les deux hommes. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui, sans aucune raison. Peut-être la claustrophobie, il n'en savait rien. Mais d'après son instinct, il se trouvait en danger avec ces deux hommes. Sans savoir pourquoi. Seul indice, cela lui rappelait une scène qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, sans jamais y arriver. Il se souvenait. Ce-jour... Il n'entendait pas les hommes parler. Et lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui, il ferma très fort les yeux et pria pour que Syusuke arrive. Vite.

xXXXXXXXx

Voilà, chapitre bouclé !

(1) Pour plus de compréhension, il faut que vous vous souveniez des yeux d'Izumi Sena, dans Love Stage.

(2) Héhéhé... Vous voyez de quel manga j'ai piqué le prénom ? (le deuxième)

Breef, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapter 4

Yo ! Nouveau chapitre, yaatttaaaaa !

'Scusez pour le retard d'un jour... J'avais pas le temps.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laura-067 :**

**Euh ben euh... Tout d'abord, je sais pas s'il a raison de se méfier, maiiiis... Suspense !**

**Ben ça... Oui, c'est une cicatrice. Tu t'en souviens, l'agresseur la lui avait faite pendant son enfance.**

**Tu sauras dans le chapitre !**

**Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Ça fait chaud au coeur !**

**Hyacinthe :**

**C'est vrai ? J'te dis, direction le chapitre !**

**C'est sympa d'avoir reviewé, ça m'encourage !**

Bref, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

Oh, merci _**Mira2a**_ !

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Il avait peur, il voulait que tout cesse. Cette peur, c'était la même que lorsqu'il faisait ses cauchemars. Mais, son frère était là, à chaque fois pour le tirer de cet horrible mauvais rêve. Donc, malgré sa terreur, il gardait le très mince espoir que Syusuke arriverait. Mais un autre sentiment le faisait plutôt désespérer. Un sentiment de malaise, étouffant, qui lui faisait croire que personne n'arriverait pour l'aider, qu'il devait rester là, tout seul avec sa détresse.  
Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger. Il ferma ses yeux encore plus fort et tenta de faire abstraction des bruits présents autour de lui. Mais quelque chose se posa sur son épaule et il manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il retint à grande peine un gémissement à la fois plaintif et craintif.

« Oy gamin, tu m'entends ? Oy, réponds-moi ! Cria une grosse voix.  
-Laisse, il fait une crise de panique, dit une autre voix, plus calme.  
-Ouais... On fait quoi ?  
-Rien. Il ne faut pas le toucher. Sinon, il n'y arrivera pas.  
-Compris. »

Kôki était pris de violents tremblements qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il aurait voulu crier, mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Il entendait ses propres battements de cœur, qui résonnaient comme le son inquiétant d'une vieille horloge.  
Il sentit quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et serra si fortement ses paupières qu'il vit des points de couleurs dans le noir. Il n'entendait plus les hommes à côté de lui, et dans un sursaut de lucidité, il se demanda s'ils étaient partit chercher de l'aide.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croyait que son cœur allait lâcher qu'il entendit un grincement, vit un raie de lumière, et qu'une voix qu'il n'espérait plus fit :

«Kôki? »

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque le trio partit, Syusuke suivit le groupe devant lui, et se mit à examiner Akashi Junior. Quand même, c'était son devoir, en tant que grand frère, de surveiller l'âme sœur de son cadet ! Mais le rouge devait avoir comme un sixième sens, ou alors être très instinctif, ou peut être que Syusuke le sondait sans retenue, car il se retourna et planta son regard hétérochrome dans celui de son vis-à-vis.  
Il le regarda à son tour et un combat de supériorité débuta. Aucun des deux de voulait s'incliner face à l'autre. _**''Je ne perdrais pas, surtout pas face à lui.''**_ pensèrent-ils, chacun de leur côté. Malheureusement, ils durent cesser, car Akinobu arriva, pour leur annoncer qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux et Kôki. À la mention de ce dernier, les deux génies tiquèrent. Sauf que du côté du brun, une lueur particulière illumina sa prunelle. Il rompit le duel, et posa une question à Akashi Senior.

« Bien. Où est la cabane où Kôki est allé ?  
-Derrière le chalet, répondit-il.  
-Est-ce un endroit sombre ? Demanda Syusuke, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.  
-Oui, assez, mais connaissant Kyoshirô, il aura fermé la porte pour mieux jauger les compétences de ton frère. Pourquoi ?  
-Merde ! Jura t-il.  
-Kôki serait-il claustrophobe ? Interrompit Akashi Junior.  
-Merde, merde, merde ! Merde ! Je vous rejoins ! Cria le brun, en courant vers la cabane.  
-O.K. Ne tarde pas, surtout », soupira dans le vide le père de Seijurô.

Il se tourna vers son fils, et esquissa une grimace. En effet, le rouge avait les sourcils froncés au possible et avait un sourire qui faisait assez (trop !) peur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs capables de foudroyer leur destinataire. Entre autres, Syusuke.'_**'Je n'aime pas spécialement être ignoré, mais là, c'est un record. Mais pourquoi paniquait-il autant ? Kôki serait-il vraiment claustrophobe ? Il ne m'en a rien dit... Il faut vraiment qu'on ait une discussion. En attendant, je vais aller les rejoindre et tirer un bout de cette histoire au clair ! Foi d'Akashi Seijurô ! Enfin... Et de lui aussi...''**_ Des fossettes apparurent au coin de sa bouche, signe qu'il contenait une colère inquiète. Il s'apprêtait à marcher lorsque la voix de son père retentit.

« Seijurô, viens, ils vont revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Akashi grinça des dents mais se résigna. Seuls ses parents, surtout sa mère, pouvaient le forcer à se détourner de son objectif. Il suivit donc son père, en priant intérieurement pour que les quatre hommes reviennent vite.

De son côté, Syusuke avait couru jusqu'à la cabane. Quand il arriva devant, il trouva la porte close. Il écouta les voix des deux hommes à l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna tout doucement, silencieusement. Un rayon illumina une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol. Il prit peur et appela doucement :

«Kôki? »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui. Un regard lui fit comprendre la situation. Il entra donc à son tour et les hommes sortirent pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.  
Il marcha doucement vers son frère et s'accroupit. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, mais Kôki gémit de peur. Il se mit donc à parler :

« Kôki, c'est moi, chuchota t-il.

-Je suis là, reviens maintenant, continua-t-il.  
-... O...  
-Oui ? Que veux-tu me dire ?  
-...san...  
-Vas-y, tu peux le dire, je t'écoute. »

La main de son petit frère se leva, et avec une force inconnue, saisit le col de son aîné. Surpris, Syusuke se sentit partir en avant et dut rapidement poser ses deux mains par terre. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son frère contre son oreille et dût faire appel à toute son ouïe pour entendre ce que Kôki murmurait.

« Do...pas...-ise... »

Le brun fut perplexe. Que voulait dire son frère ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que ce dernier se blottit dans ses bras.

«Oni-san ...»

Se reprenant bien vite, il serra à son tour son frère dans ses bras et attendit un certain temps avant que celui-ci ne se calme réellement. Quand ce fut le cas, il se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Pardon..., souffla le plus jeune des deux.  
-C'est pas grave, j'aurai dû t'accompagner, le rassura l'autre.  
-Mmh... Ils nous attendent...  
-Oui, on va les rejoindre, d'accord ?  
-Hai... »

Ils se relevèrent et avant de quitter la cabane, le bio-chimiste se saisit d'un fusil, et emboita le pas du joueur de basket.  
Kyoshirô et Leone les attendaient, en discutant tranquillement. Un accord tacite passa entre les plus âgés et ils se mirent tous en route.  
Ils rejoignirent les autres cinq minutes plus tard et les deux tourtereaux marchèrent vers leur vis-à-vis. Akashi sonda discrètement son âme sœur, mais rien ne montrait qu'il aurait eut une crise de claustrophobie. Il se détendit un peu, mais resta sur ses gardes. Kôki avait toujours le don de s'attirer des ennuis.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ! S'exclama Akinobu.  
-Tais-toi un peu, tu es bruyant, répliqua sa femme.  
-Oui, désolé mon trésor.  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'offusqua-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi ? Ça te va bien pourtant... Aïe !  
-Ferme-la et marche », fit-elle, en lui donnant un coup bien placé entre les côtes. (Pardon, j'ai piqué la technique de Kuroko !)

Seijurô, Kyoshirô et Leone regardaient la scène d'un air blasé, tandis que les deux frères se retenaient à grand mal de ne pas rire ouvertement. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite dans la forêt, en suivant un petit chemin. Tandis que l'aîné des frères et le rouge junior expliquaient à Kôki comment se servir d'un fusil, les adultes ouvraient leur voie.  
Tout à coup, tout le monde, sauf Kôki qui n'avait compris ce qui se tramait, leva son fusil et le pointa vers le ciel. Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent avant que six coups de feu ne partent.

**Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Pan !**

Six bruits de chute suivirent juste après. Ils s'éloignèrent tous dans une direction différente, hormis Furihata, qu'ils laissèrent seul avec sa perplexité.  
Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun une oie dans la main et Kôki se précipita vers son frère pour lui réclamer des explications.

« Vois-tu, lorsque tu chasses, il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, une proie peut surgir à tout instant.  
-Oui, d'accord, mais comment est-ce que vous saviez tous pour les oies ? C'est des oiseaux quand même ! Répliqua le n°12.  
-Lorsqu'un oiseau vole, il laisse son ombre tomber sur le sol, et il devient une proie facile pour le chasseur habitué, expliqua Akashi Junior.  
-Aaah d'accord, je vois. Mais alors, vous êtes tous très forts, bravo ! »

Le rouge sourit et l'aïkidoka lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils se remirent à marcher.  
Soudain, alors que tous discutaient entre eux, Kôki fut attiré par un papillon posé sur une fleur. Il le trouva magnifique. En effet, celui-ci était à la fois rouge, vert, jaune, violet, bleu nuit et turquoise. Les six couleurs s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Il décida de le prendre en photo, car ce papillon majestueux lui rappelait la diversité de couleurs des cheveux de la Génération des Miracles. Il sourit avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche. Il se remit en route, les six autres étant à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réalisé qu'il n'était plus là, même Akashi ou son frère, chose étonnante.

Il allait enjamber une branche à terre, lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. Surpris, il se retourna et manqua de s'évanouir de peur.  
Un gigantesque ours se dressait devant lui. Son pelage sans doute marron, était recouvert de sang séché, des touffes de poils coincés entre ses griffes. Deux petits oursons étaient assis tranquillement à côté de leur mère.  
Furihata déglutit, et se força à ne pas paniquer. Il tenta de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque l'ourse fit retentir un terrible rugissement. Il se contracta de tout son corps. Il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui et des bruits de pas. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent à environ sept mètres de lui, en voyant le mammifère lever une patte, à moins de quatre mètres de sa victime.

« Kôki, surtout ne bouge pas ! Lui crièrent simultanément les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus.  
-'chier, j'aurai dût m'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus avec nous ! Jura Akarui.  
-Ne te blâme pas, on est tous fautif, fit calmement Leone. Même le gosse.  
-Jeune homme, tu vas tout doucement poser ton fusil par terre et reculer à petit pas vers nous, dit Akinobu.  
-Enfin, père ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il bouge, contesta Akashi.  
-Ton fils a raison, Akinobu ! Renchérit Syusuke. Kôki, ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher ! »

Alors qu'ils paniquaient sur la décision à prendre, un ourson se leva et se dirigea vers Kôki. Étrangement, le joueur de basket ne ressentait pas la peur, et était même assez calme. Quand le deuxième ourson se leva, un sourire immense fendit son visage.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons, ces deux-là ! » Déclara t-il, serein au possible.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler. Ils croyaient avoir mal entendu. Alors qu'ils se décarcassaient à essayer de trouver un moyen de le sortir de ce mauvais pas, tout ce que lui trouvait à dire, c'étaient que les oursons étaient mignons !  
Syusuke allait se mettre à parler, mais son cadet le devança.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Quoi ? Tu es menacé par une ourse et tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Désolé, mais c'est trop me demander ! S'exclama t-il.  
-Je gère la situation. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est regarder.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kôki ? Tu es en danger ! Fit Akashi Junior.  
-Allons, Akashi-kun, laisse moi te montrer que je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, répliqua le n°12.  
-Jeune ho-, commença le père du capitaine.  
-Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Dit le brun, en tournant la tête vers eux, un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il mit fin à la conversation en se retournant.  
Il se mit alors très doucement à bouger ses bras, afin de saisir le fusil dans son dos. Tout aussi doucement, il se baissa pour le mettre par terre. Il se releva et avança vers les deux petits mammifères devant lui.  
Il arriva à leur hauteur et tendit ses deux mains. Les oursons se mirent alors debout, et il pût les caresser.  
La mère suivait attentivement les mouvement de l'être humain devant elle.  
Ses petits ayant finit de se faire gratouiller, elle se dirigea à son tour vers lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vala ! Avis ? Reviewez !

Juste, j'ai omis le passage où Akarui et Kôki se rencontraient... Si ça vous dérange, je peux le rajouter, y'a pas d'soucis !

Merci pour les reviews, ça motive pour la suite !

Sur ce, à plus ! Nouveau chapitre dans 2 semaines, yeah !


End file.
